


Only For You, Babe

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “It’s a celebration, we should probably stay a little longer. Plus, it’s our anniversary.” Sara leaned her head against Mila’s and kissed her forehead.“That is true and we shouldn’t be celebrating it with a whole bunch of people, we should be alone.” Mila runs her hand over Sara’s leg, tickling the exposed skin that isn’t covered by her ripped shorts.“Ha! Alright, you’ve convinced me...





	Only For You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dev_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/gifts).



> This gift is for Dev! I'm really sorry I'm late, I just moved house and we only recently *finally* got our internet set up!   
> But here is some domestic fluffy smut for you! I really hope you like it :S

“I hate this, can we go?” Mila sighed, resting her head on Sara’s shoulder as they watched the surging writhing of the crowd squashed into Viktor Nikiforov’s living room. The end of session party always turned out this way; too loud music, alcohol and the early disappearance of the couple that hosted the party. 

“It’s a celebration; we should probably stay a little longer. Plus, it’s our anniversary, we are meant to be having fun.” Sara leaned her head against Mila’s and kissed her forehead.

“That's true and we shouldn’t be celebrating it with a whole bunch of people, we should be _alone_.” Mila runs her hand over Sara’s leg as she speaks, tickling the exposed skin that isn’t covered by her ripped shorts. 

“Ha! Alright, you’ve convinced me. Let’s say goodbye and get going.” Sara giggled, pushing herself up before tugging Mila after her so they could find Yuuri and Viktor.

“It isn’t hard when you’re so easy.” Mila whispered as she followed behind her girlfriend with a smirk.

“Only for you babe.” 

***

They had both only had a couple of drinks so getting back to their shared apartment wasn’t too tricky and Mila gasped when she was pressed roughly against their closed door. 

_Finally._   


“Eager much?” Mila giggles as Sara mouths at her neck, sucking little marks along her collarbone.

“I’m always eager when it comes to you, especially you in less clothing.” Sara punctuated her sentence with a push at the jacket resting on her shoulders.

“I won’t argue with that.” 

They fumbled their way through removing their clothes, stumbling towards their bed as they kissed and slid their hands over soft skin.

“Lay down for me?” Sara murmured when Mila’s knees hit the side of the bed. 

Mila does as she's told, laying on her back with her hands near her face, red hair splayed on their pillows as she slides up one leg, letting her knee fall to the side in invitation. 

Sara doesn’t hesitate, climbing on the bed after her girlfriend and laying between her spread legs. 

“You’re beautiful, can I make you cum with my mouth?” Sara asks the question as she peppers kisses along Mila’s thigh, dotting her freckles. 

“I don’t know, can you?” Mila sticks out her tongue before gasping when Sara immediately surges forward, flicking her tongue against Mila's clit in the rhymic way she knows drives Mila crazy. 

Mila doesn’t hold her voice back, hands falling to Sara’s long hair as she helps hold it away from her face. It’s partly because Sara’s hair tickles as she moves because it’s so long but has the added bonus of giving Mila the unobstructed view of Sara’s face as her tongue darts into Mila. 

“Fuck, Sah. I love your mouth. Amazing. You’re amazing.” Mila is quickly panting, her slightly tipsy state and the fact that it had been  _ way _ too long since Sara ate her out was quickly driving her towards the edge. “Holy shit, if you-you keep going…” Mila whined when Sara pulled back only to quieten when Sara shh-ed her. 

“I want you to cum for me, baby. I love it when you cum on my face. Want me to use my fingers too?” Running her fingers gently over the smooth skin of Mila’s thigh and along her clit, Sara pauses right before she pushes inside her, waiting for permission first. 

Sara loved that Mila waxed, the softness of her skin was beautiful porcelain next to her own tan. Although, she had admitted to Mila a few weeks after they meet that she prefers to simply trim and was elated when Mila thought it was sexy no matter what she did. Sara had, since then, taught Mila a lot of differences in their likes, their bodies, exploring each other in every way they could including Sara’s kink for consent and hearing Mila’s desperate pleas. 

“Yes! Please, make me cum. However you want, just let me cum.” 

Sara didn’t bother responding. Instead, she pressed a finger slowly between Mila’s folds and her tongue in a swirling circle before she began to suck, groaning when Mila responded with a high keen and tugs at Sara’s dark hair. 

It was only a few short minutes of this rough teasing and Mila was fighting control of her hips, desperate to fall over the edge of pleasure. 

“Please, so close. Don’t stop. Fuck.” The rest of Mila’s words turned into broken Russian like they tended to when she was close, it used to mildly upset Sara because she couldn’t understand her but a year into their relationship and she was well-versed enough to understand Mila’s broken swearing and pleas.

“Sara. Yes.” Mila stifled a scream with a sharp bite to her own lip as Sara felt her pulse tightly around her finger. Sara continued thrusting her finger, tongue flickering over Mila until she felt the familiar twitch of oversensitivity and removed herself.

Sliding up the bed, Sara wrapped her arm around Mila and pulled her onto her chest, letting her heartbeat calm and her breathing even out as Sara ran her fingers softly through Mila’s unruly red hair. 

“What about you?” Mila muttered, eyes closed in bliss and her words slurred from the threatening sleep.

“Relax, we have all the time in the world; you can make it up to me later. For now, let me hold you?” Kissing Mila’s forehead she giggled when Mila frowned softly. “Don’t pout, I love you, nap and then you can pay me back.” 

Mila huffed but gave in quickly, nuzzling into Sara’s neck and wrapping her arm around her waist, leg slung over them. 

“Love you too, so much.” Mila mumbled, only just loud enough to hear.

“Night baby.” Sara whispered to the already unconscious Mila. It didn’t take long for her own heart to stop racing, watching the even breaths of the woman she loved as she slept tightly against her. “This was the best year of my life, I can’t wait to spend the rest of them with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel my trashfire arse so please let me know what you think?


End file.
